


Voir

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Creampie, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Felching, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2021-01-07 15:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Chanyeol was not allowed to move, he was not allowed to touch - he was only allowed to watch. That was all he could do, watch as his husband was being fucked into the mattress by his best friend.





	Voir

**Author's Note:**

> -Cuckolding  
-Felching  
-Humiliation
> 
> This one... Oh, this one... I don't know. No idea. Nope. Just going to move along to the next one, buh-bye. I really fucked it up but I can't be bothered to care apart from hating it, so whatever.

Chanyeol was not allowed to move, he was not allowed to touch - he was only allowed to watch. That was all he could do, watch as his husband was being fucked into the mattress by his best friend.

It was infuriating, truly, quickly snatching Chanyeol’s sanity away.

Chanyeol had always known that Baekhyun was incredibly pretty on his hands and knees, but he had never  _ really _ seen just  _ how _ beautiful he was. Legs spread wide to accommodate Jongin and make sure they were on a similar level, though now starting to slip from pleasure and strain, hands fisted into the sheets and arms bulging from the effort of just  _ holding on _ as his chest was heaving and head hanging low - Baekhyun was an incredible sight to behold.

And the sounds, oh the  _ sounds! _ Nobody could challenge the fact that Baekhyun had one hell of a voice, but the sounds he was creating as Jongin pounded deep into him… They were some of the most beautiful things Chanyeol had ever heard, he could not help but think as he dug his fingers deeper into the chair, holding back from touching, wanting nothing more than to touch.

Their bedroom had turned into purgatory, and Chanyeol was the man being punished for his sins, his greatest one being  _ greed. _

With a low grunt, Jongin harshly pulled Baekhyun’s hips back, the sound of skin forcefully meeting skin echoing around the room. He grinded into Baekhyun a few times, head falling back from the sensations, before he looked back down again, trying to catch his breath.

Slowly, Jongin then began to pull out, and even though Chanyeol could not see much from where he was seated, so very on edge, he could still see the trickle of cum start down across Baekhyun’s taint. With a whimper, he  _ just _ managed to hold back from closing his legs.

“Clean him up,” Baekhyun ordered in a breathless voice, not even looking over at Chanyeol. “And then me.”

Scrambling down onto his knees, Chanyeol crawled over to where Jongin was standing, still behind Baekhyun. Carefully, to not cause too much overstimulation, Chanyeol licked Jongin  _ completely _ free from cum and lube, the taste of strawberry faint beneath the bitter saltiness, the combination so very strange.

And when he was done, Chanyeol slowly got closer to Baekhyun, taking in the image his husband was painting.

Ass all red and abused, handmarks imprinted into his skin to leave bruises, puffy rim clenching around nothing as more and more white seeped outside, sliding down his sack. Before it dripped down onto the bed, Chanyeol surged forwards to lick it up, earning himself a pleased hum that went directly down into his core.

He was pleasing Baekhyun, he was doing good!

Throwing himself into the task of cleaning up after Jongin with ardent fervour, spreading Baekhyun open to reach deeper, licking and sucking the cum out, Chanyeol lost himself in it, head spinning from all of the noises he was dragging out of Baekhyun alongside the cum. Maybe he was a bit lightheaded from lack of air, too, but who needed to breathe, really?

“A-ah,  _ fuck! _ ” Baekhyun hissed, letting Chanyeol know that he was close. So Chanyeol put even more effort in, not stopping even though Baekhyun was about as clean as he could get by now.

He still needed to cum, and if Chanyeol could be of  _ any _ use, any use at all, and help his husband like that, it would be  _ everything. _

A hand appeared in his hair, tugging at it and forcing him even closer as Baekhyun began to grind against him, Chanyeol simply holding on as Baekhyun quite literally helped himself to his own orgasm, Chanyeol merely an instrument for getting himself off.

As his thighs began to tremble more and more, Baekhyun’s sounds rose in strength alongside the grip he had on Chanyeol’s hair, until he choked out a moan and began to clench around Chanyeol’s tongue. It was  _ almost _ enough to fling Chanyeol straight over the edge as well, entire body so tense, but he stayed in one piece as Baekhyun grunted and pushed him away, collapsing down on his side on the bed.

“Shit, was going to have you suck me to not stain the sheets,” Baekhyun managed to gasp out, words somewhat slurred, sending even more lightning to race down Chanyeol’s spine and straight into his groin. “Goddammit…”

“I-I’m s-sorry,” Chanyeol whispered, the words almost a whimper being pushed out through his narrowed throat.  _ Everything _ was drawn tight, including his trachea, and he ached for release.

Glancing down at Chanyeol, Baekhyun heaved a deep breath, and Chanyeol could see his husband gathering himself. He then pushed himself up into a seated position, dragging a hand through his hair and clearing his throat, and when he looked back at Chanyeol, the veil was back over his eyes, and Baekhyun was back in character.

“Well, I guess there’s nothing to be done about that… Anyway, you managed to not cream your pants like a hormonal teenager?” Baekhyun rasped, still breathless, as he looked down at the obvious tenting in Chanyeol’s pants. “I’m surprised you succeeded, and maybe even feeling a smidgen of pride.”

“T-thank you…,” Chanyeol murmured, feeling warmth bloom across his cheeks. Praise was a major weakness of his, after all…

“You think you deserve to cum?” Baekhyun asked, raising a single eyebrow.

Chanyeol quickly nodded.

“You think you did good?”

Another nod.

“You think quite a lot, huh. Yet you're still so stupid. Oh, well, I guess you deserve something…,” Baekhyun said, sounding bored as he tilted his head to the side in thought. “Hm, what can we come up with, what do you deserve? How about… Fuck my feet.”

Chanyeol startled at that, shock going through his body.

“You don't deserve my pretty hands or my hole, even if it's loose and sloppy from how good Jongin fucked me,” Baekhyun explained, and how could Chanyeol  _ still _ get even more aroused? “So my feet it is. Or you want nothing at all?”

“No, no, please!” Chanyeol immediately called out in panic and desperation. “I deserve nothing, please bless me with your feet!”

“I’ll take pity on you, you look so pathetic,” Baekhyun said with a sigh, leaning back on his elbows and raising his feet. “No touching, only your tiny dick. I wonder if I’ll even feel anything.”

As quickly as he could, Chanyeol scooted forwards, simultaneously pulling down his pants and probably ruined boxers, only making it to his knees, too impatient for more. Without touching, like he had been told, Chanyeol tried to insert himself into the small opening created between Baekhyun’s feet, and it took a lot of tries before he finally managed.

Fucking someone’s feet was not at all like any other place. There was barely any give, mostly just skin-covered bones, cold compared to Chanyeol’s angry-looking cock, and Chanyeol would have strongly disliked it - had it been any other time.

As it was, with Chanyeol so high-strung and pulled thin, it felt like heaven.

Placing his hands on the floor behind him, both for support and leverage, and to keep himself from touching, Chanyeol began to thrust upwards, little moans of frustrated despair and need falling from his lips. There had been no touching of his body, only mental stimulation, but he was still so close to bursting.

“Look at you, about to cum within seconds, you can’t hold out for even a minute,” Baekhyun sneered, and that was the last drop needed to fling Chanyeol over the edge.

With a high-pitched whine, muffled slightly behind the biting of a lip, Chanyeol spilled over Baekhyun’s feet and up his legs, hips stuttering as his orgasm washed over him to then leave him dry and completely wrung out.

“Look at what you did, now I’m all dirty,” Baekhyun said, clicking his tongue, disapproval in his voice that had Chanyeol curl in on himself a little bit. “You better clean it all up, with your tongue. Lick my feet clean from your nasty cum.”

Chanyeol’s breath hitched on a gasp, somewhat unable to actually understand what Baekhyun had just told him to do.

“Well? I’m waiting?” Baekhyun spoke up, annoyance now joining the disapproval, and  _ god _ if that did not make Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat, having him hurry to grab Baekhyun’s leg and doing just as he had been told.

Being as meticulous as possible, Chanyeol used his tongue to clean up every single drop of his own cum, leaving Baekhyun’s feet and legs covered in nothing else but his saliva. It was a strange experience, to tell the truth, and Chanyeol was rather sure it was outside of his preferences, pretty sure feet were not included in his fetishes. At least not for licking.

Finally done, Chanyeol sat back on his heels, softly panting as most of the tension had bled out of him, the only trembles left in him being the ones of exhaustion. And when he looked up at Baekhyun again, he found the veil once more gone, showing off the glimmer of love in the thousands of stars inhabiting his husbands eyes.

Scene over and done with, all finished and wrapped up.

“I can’t believe you licked my feet…” Baekhyun snorted, a small smile on his lips as his eyes fell closed and his back met the mattress.

“I can’t believe you  _ told _ me to lick your feet,” Chanyeol shot back with a chuckle, rubbing the side of his face as he shook his head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe you called Chanyeol’s dick small, I almost cracked up and ruined everything at that,” Jongin piped up from where he had collapsed into the chair that Chanyeol had previously occupied, obviously to enjoy as the show continued after his stage exit.

Baekhyun burst out laughing at that, a tired yet delightful laugh that had Chanyeol’s heart feel a bit too full, and he could not help himself from leaning forwards to press a quick kiss to Baekhyun’s thigh.

“Yeah, me neither, but it was the best I could come up with,” Baekhyun answered, before wriggling his way properly onto the bed. “Now come on up here, I need cuddles!”

“One moment,” Chanyeol said, managing to wrestle the soiled sheet out from beneath a whining Baekhyun, discarding it on the floor to be taken care of later, before throwing the comforter on top of Baekhyun and Jongin, who had crawled into bed as Chanyeol was minorly cleaning up.

When finished with that, Chanyeol fell face first down onto the bed, in between Baekhyun and Jongin and on top of the comforter, but not really caring. He was too tired to care about being cold - at least for now.

“So, feet?” Jongin spoke up, running his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and having him humming in satisfaction. “Didn’t see that one coming.”

“Now I’ve tried that, figured out it isn’t really my thing, and learned a new thing about myself,” Chanyeol said, sighing as he sunk further down into the mattress, body going boneless beneath Jongin’s ministrations.

“Thank fuck, because not my thing either, it felt really strange,” Baekhyun responded, and Chanyeol could hear the cute grimace in his voice. “Time to get under the cover, mister, we don’t want you to get cold.”

“It’s a comforter,” Chanyeol snarked as he did as told, being wrapped up in two bodies as soon as he was fully covered, welcoming the warmth of them.

“Same thing,” Jongin mumbled as he helped Chanyeol get situated against Baekhyun, before pressing up against Chanyeol’s back. “Is there even a difference, really?”

Chanyeol was about to open his mouth to tell Jongin all about the differences, but before he could, slender fingers were pressed against his lips, stopping him and keeping him silent.

“I asked for cuddles, not chatting,” Baekhyun said, all faked sternness, so Chanyeol puckered his lips in his best attempt of an apologetic kiss against Baekhyun’s fingers. “Hush and hold me close.”

Chanyeol could not help but smile, finding it a bit funny how Baekhyun asked to be held close when it was  _ Chanyeol _ who was the one  _ actually _ being held close by both Baekhyun and Jongin, both from the front and from behind. But even though Chanyeol had been the one to come up with this whole play in the first place, he was also the one who felt the most exposed during it all, and needed the most reassurance afterwards.

He enjoyed the scenes, a lot, no question about it. But he also needed all of the love Baekhyun and Jongin could give him after, to keep him safe and secure and not have him crash and burn. That was just how it was, and thankfully, Chanyeol’s husband and boyfriend took their duties  _ very _ seriously.

Silence settled over the trio as they all relaxed and let their minds drift, and Chanyeol was nearly fully asleep by the time he felt Jongin inhale.

“There’s basically no difference between a comforter and a cover,” was what Jongin muttered, but before Chanyeol managed to wake up enough to set things straight with him, Jongin jerked against him and hissed, most surely having been pinched by Baekhyun.

Snickering in sleepy glee, Chanyeol snuggled closer to Baekhyun, and then he was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> See, it's not even good cuckolding... Maybe I'll find the energy to rewrite it, or expand it, in the future.  
But yes, poly relationship, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are married and Jongin is their boyfriend, lovely, we adore.


End file.
